


Something Beautiful

by stelliferous_sky



Series: Pocketful of Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, The only time I'll acknowledge Allura and Adam's deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliferous_sky/pseuds/stelliferous_sky
Summary: Allura finally approaches the man who watches over Shiro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realised I only posted this on Tumblr so here. Have this little thing.

  Allura sees him watching every day, quietly looking down with a fond smile gracing his lips. Sometimes he would make a face, usually an eyebrow raised in unsurprised judgement, before he huffs a short laughter, shaking his head. Occasionally he would mutter under his breath, “Idiot.”

 It takes her a little while to figure out what he’s watching, who he’s watching.

  Shiro.

  At first, she doesn’t want to intrude. His gaze is so intimate and tender that it feels like a violation of privacy. Her presence would taint the moment of its purity and affection. But eventually curiosity wins her over and she finds herself sidling up to him, watching Shiro fall asleep hunched over his desk.

  “The way you watch him,” she says softly. “May I ask what you and Shiro were?”

  Adam gives her a sad smile. “We were something beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the thick of exam season so naturally, I procrastinated. I apologise for the angst.

  Shiro sees him in his dreams, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the hazel eyes behind them as soft as the smile. Of all the things he’s been through, nothing hurts quite like this – like a punch in his throat and a kick in his chest.

  There were the days they’d been just cadets, teenagers running amok through the Garrison’s halls and pretending their friendship was nothing more. There were days when they wove their fingers together as they walked or under tables during meetings, giddy in the glow of something new and blooming, something beautiful. There were days when one waited for the other to trudge in, to pull them into the empty space on the bed.

  If there was one thing in life Shiro wanted it’s for Adam to wait for him again, to draw him into the comfort of his chest, to know that whatever wreckage the day brought, they’d get through it together.

  All he wanted was to see Adam again.

  “Hey,” Adam says softly. “You got your wish, right?”

  Shiro leans into the hand on his cheek, trying to soak up warmth that’s not there. “Not like this,” he whispers, broken. “I...”

  Adam gently rests his forehead on Shiro’s. “I know, Takashi. I know.”

  _Takashi._ Shiro closes his eyes to bar the tears. “You were my everything.”

  “I know.”

  When Shiro opens his eyes, the room is dark and the bed is empty.


End file.
